


Basorexia

by Starspangledseb



Category: Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Honestly idk what this is but why not, M/M, Young stucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starspangledseb/pseuds/Starspangledseb
Summary: Basorexia aka The 5 times Steve almost kissed Bucky and the one time he did...





	Basorexia

Basorexia: the overwhelming desire to kiss someone..

1.  
The first time Steve almost kissed Bucky they were 5 and Bucky had just saved Steve from getting his ass handed to him for the second time that day, Bucky had beat up the guys who were trying to hurt him and made sure Steve was okay before hugging him and running off to play football with the other boys, Steve was left with the sudden urge to pull him back in and kiss him, he didn't see Bucky again that month he was much to scared to face him..

2.  
Steve was once again fighting with the other boys and Bucky had saved him again, instead of hugging him like he did last time Bucky scolded Steve "Pal you can't hit people in the face it's not right" to which Steve replied "Frank was pulling lil Sally's pig tales, her mom spends so much time making sure they look pretty every day and he was ruining them, it was rude. So I punched him and he punched me back and we ended up fighting, I couldn't do nothing Buck' Bucky just looked at him in awe slung an arm around his shoulders and said "what ever am I gonna do with you? huh Rogers, you gotta be the hero" in that voice that Steve just loved, he just wanted to lean in and kiss him more so than he has ever done before..

3.  
The third time he wanted to kiss him was when Bucky calmed him down from an asthma attack by telling him stupid story's and funny jokes, within seconds Steve was laughing and not focusing on his asthma, Bucky had his face super close to his own and it took everything in him to not lean forward and kiss his friend, he couldn't do that so he just settled with staring at him and laughing along with him, "Don't you ever scare me like that again Stevie, I thought you were gonna die" 

4.  
The forth time was when they went to Coney Island for the day, they were 15 years old and running around like they were 10, Bucky had won Steve a teddy bear from a stall. Steve brought a hot dog and a shake which they shared cause Bucky spent all his money trying to win that stupid bear, Steve was sure he was smiling at Bucky like a love sick dog, but he didn't care he was having to much fun, Bucky had been hitting on a girl at the fairground and Steve had become jealous, he wanted to walk up to Bucky and push the girl out of his lap and kiss the living day lights out of him but Bucky just smiled at him in the way that Bucky did and all his jealousy faded away

5.  
The fifth time Steve had wanted to kiss Bucky was before the terrible fucking train ride, Bucky and him were joking on top of a mountain and Bucky was looking at him in a way that only Bucky could and Steve just wanted to press his lips against Bucky's more than anything in his life but he settled for joking along with him, which after that train ride he instantly regretted..

+1  
*Steve's pov*

"I can't let you do this" I said to the man before me, "a lot of innocent people are gonna die Buckk" he growls and lunges at me we both start fighting over this computer chip, I manage to put the chip into the core and tell Agent Hill to fire the guns. I try to get Bucky to remember me but nothing is working not even "I'm with you till the end of the line" he's glaring at me with such anger and hatred I can't take it, with tears in my eyes I do the one thing I've wanted to do for 70 years. I kiss him I pull back and he looks at me in shock, "Stevie" is the last thing I hear before I start to fall, I guess the hellicarier was more unstable than I thought, I'm falling deeper into the water and deeper into unconsciousness I see a metal arm reach out to me and start pull before I pass out, I wake up on the river bed with Bucky sat next to me, he looks at me and smiles a Bucky smile and says "I knew you were soft on me" before kissing me over and over...

**Author's Note:**

> a/n idk if this is any good.. but I've always wanted to do a 5+1 thingy so i thought "it's time to fucking woman up and do it" so I just did it..


End file.
